


Sleep

by lemons11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas watches Dean sleep, M/M, Sleep, Sleeping Dean, but then it gets gay, its what i had in mind, probably, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemons11/pseuds/lemons11
Summary: Castiel didn't always watch Dean sleep. Well, he'd say, at least.He would find himself surprised to look at the window, and see the sun appearing on the horizon. Of course, he'd disappear when Dean or Sam began to stir. Until he didn't.(I love the idea of season 4/5 Cas just watching Dean sleep man idk there's something so intimate about it to me)





	

**Author's Note:**

> if there's errors TELL ME i type everything on a phone thank u

Castiel didn't always watch Dean sleep. Well, he'd say, at least.  
Dean may have felt like Castiel only appeared when he needed Dean, but that wasn't exactly the case. No, he was Castiel's charge, the most important to Heaven he'd ever looked after.  
So, he thought nothing of it when he began to watch Dean sleep. After all, it was a part of being human in which one was particularly vulnerable. And he was watching Sam, too, of course.  
Castiel would probably not admit, however, that he enjoyed watching Dean sleep. It was different to see him so peaceful. His face wasn't contorted in some kind of anger, or sadness. Not quite like seeing him smile-a real one-but it was better. His fellow angels would likely think it pathetic, how he appeared in whichever shady motel the Winchesters were staying in at night and closely watch the elder dream. He would find himself surprised to look at the window, and see the sun appearing on the horizon. Of course, he'd disappear when Dean or Sam began to stir. Until he didn't.

It was only about 2:30 in the morning when Castiel heard Dean turn. It was a noise he had gotten used to, so he hardly registered it. It went quiet again for a few moments. But, then-  
"Cas?"  
Oh no.  
He had a choice. There was the option Castiel disliked, which was erasing Dean's memory of this and putting him back to sleep. This, he didn't want to do, because Dean had not wanted him to use his "angel mojo" on him like that. Or, he could simply acknowledge to Dean that he was there. How bad could that be?  
"Hello, Dean."  
A pause.  
"Um, what are you doing, dude?"  
Dean was sitting fully upright now, awake and confused.  
"I am guarding you and your brother."  
"Well, you don't need to do that. We've been sleeping just fine our whole lives."  
"Those were different circumstances, Dean."  
Castiel can't believe how he's defending himself on this.  
"Alright, well. You gonna sleep?"  
"I don't require sleep, Dean."  
"So, you're just gonna sit there and watch me?"  
"That is what I planned to do."  
"That's a little creepy. Didn't take you for the voyeur type."  
Castiel ignored the innuendo.  
"I can stay outside, instead, if you wish."  
"Oh, um, no, you can stay. I was just messin' with ya, Cas."  
"As you say, Dean." He's slightly relieved. 

More silence as Dean contemplated what to say next, if there was anything left to say.  
"Y'know, Cas."  
He clears his throat and scratches the back of his head awkwardly. Castiel was caught off guard by the contrast to Dean's usual demeanor.  
"It'd be cool, if. Um. You wanted to stay in my bed? I mean, I know it's not that comfortable, but I think it would help me, sleep, I mean-" Dean found himself rambling and felt his face heat up in the dark. The angel considered this for only a few moments.  
"Alright, Dean. I should undress myself, correct?"  
Castiel held back a slight smirk as Dean became a bit flustered at this.  
"Oh, yeah, probably."  
He felt Dean's eyes on him the entire time he undressed down to his boxers, but neither said anything.  
Instead, he climbed into the bed, next to the hunted who was also in his boxers with a plain, white t-shirt on. He felt Dean's heart rate jump as he moved closer, but again, didn't say anything.  
Both laid down, not facing each other.  
He listened as Dean’s breathing relaxed, until he was drifted off into sleep.  
Eventually, Dean turned over to face the angel while laying on his stomach. Again, Castiel focused on his calm expression.  
But this time, he can hear Dean's even breathing, and he finds that he actually can sleep, still.  
A few hours later, just as the sun rose,  
Castiel woke up to find Dean clinging to him. Not to mention he had apparently swung an arm around Dean, too.  
He was quite alarmed at the thought of how Dean was going to react, but didn't move. It was only about another hour or so later that Dean woke.  
He, too, seemed startled for a moment, but he sees Castiel and relaxes back down.  
"Mornin', angel," Dean yawns.  
A small smile appears on his face. "Good morning, Dean." Needless to say, Castiel no longer simply watches him sleep.


End file.
